


Two Vampires Species Meet

by Mythgirl411



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: Bella is and always has been a Cullen. She and her siblings together created a special school for the supernatural. When some of the siblings meet the Mikaelsons things get interesting. The two families become close friends.





	Two Vampires Species Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi low everyone. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Narrator pov_  
It was night time in New Orleans. There was a group of six teenagers walking around. They weren't human. Two were witches, one was a wolf, and three were vampires. One of them spoke. She had dark red hair and violet eyes.   
"Are you all sure about this? Headmistress Cullen said not to come here. She said it is dangerous."   
"Ah come on. We are trained Kat. We'll be fine. Besides what could possibly go wrong in this city?" A girl with silver hair and red eyes asked.   
"That is a stupid question." A boy with ash brown hair and brown eyes said. A boy with blond hair and green eyes rolled his eyes then looked around. A guy with black hair and a girl with white hair looked at him. They both had golden eyes.   
"What is it Clarence?" The girl said.   
"Nothing Violet."   
"Oh come on. What is it?" The girl with red eyes asked.   
"Something is wrong Mandy. This city is evil." The guy with gold eyes rolled his eyes.   
"Oh come on. Everything will be fine." Clarence shook his head.   
"No Alex. Something is very wrong." Just then a group of people dropped down and got in front of the kids. One of them spoke.   
"What are you doing here little lost lambs?" Mandy, Violet, and Alex hissed. Kat stood in front of the others. Her hair was blowing up.   
"We don't want any trouble." Clarence said.   
"Too bad. Because we do." They attacked but the six teenagers were able to fight them. They ended up killing the group of people. Kat was glaring at the other five.   
"Nothing could go wrong in this city huh?! You all are crazy!!" Mandy sighed.   
"We weren't aware that that was going to happen." Just then a throat was cleared.   
"Now loves. What is going on and why did you kill my men?" The six teenagers looked and froze. OH CRAP!!!!!!! The Original family. The Mikaelsons. Elijah sighed and spoke up.  
"Niklaus. Behave yourself please. There is no reason to hurt them. Besides they were attacked. It is in their nature to defend themselves." Klaus rolled his eyes but kept quiet. Alex spoke.   
"We're from the Cullen Academy. It is a private school for all supernatural. Witches, werewolves, vampire of both kind, second breeds, and hybrids. The job of the school is to train us." Klaus leaned against the wall and smirked. Elijah shared a look with Freya. Elijah spoke.   
"Well then. How about you six come with us and we shall contact your head?" The six teens shared a look. This wasn't going to be fun.

The kids and the Mikaelsons were waiting for the heads of the academy to show up. It wasn't long before a jeep pulled up. The door opened and three people got out. One was a female vampire with pixie cut brown hair and golden eyes. The next was a male with blond hair and golden eyes. The last was a female with dark brown hair and brown eyes said. The male stepped up.   
"Well. This where y'all slipped away to." The kids flinched. The pixie like girl smiled and skipped up.   
"We're sorry if they caused any issues. I'm Alice Cullen. This is my sister Bella and my mate Jasper. And we here there is trouble."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoy. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
